Serenitysama Ga Miteru
by Jessica R Vance
Summary: so this is a crossover of sailor moon and marimite! what happens when the sailor scouts/senshis go to a sleepover with the yamayurkai? and yeah its yuri ok and pretty graphic so if girl-girl bothers you dont read just dont flame me okay!


SERENITY SAMA GA MITERU

A Fanfiction by sjhartsfield

Yoshino was walking down the street. she had to go to schol and she was late. Just as she was comming around the corner some guys jumped out! "Were here to wrape you" they said laughing evil. "Oh no" said Yoshino and trembles. She was so scarred she didn't want to be wraped.

Just then she herd someone scream 'MOON SPIRAL HEART ATACK!" and a big heart hit the guys in the face! Yoshino gasped and saw it was Sailor Moon! But she didnt know who Sailor Moon was so she said "who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon" said Sailor moon 'and these are my sailor Scouts or Senshi" we saved you". That's so cool!" said Yoshino, " you should meet my friends the Yamamayurikai."

"OK" said Sailor Moon and they all went to the Rose Mansion.

When Sachiko saw that Yoshino had brought some strangers in she is angry and says, "Yoshino who is this"? But yoshion told everyone about the bad men who wanted to wrape her and Rei got so angry she yelled "MEN ARE SO STUPID" and Sachiko agrees.

But Sailor Moon says "No men are good like Mamoru" and everyone said whose Mamoru and Sailor Moon says "Hes my boyfriend and so hansome.' She shows them a picture and Yumi said "Oh he is so hansome!" and Sachiko gets angry.

"Yumi go make tea" she said. SO Yumi makes tea and Sailor Mars looks at Sachiko and says 'you like her huh" Sachiko blashes and says "Of course she is my petite sour, or little sister." Sailor Mars laughs and says "You dont look like sisters"!

"Not like real sisters" says Noriko who was there to. The roses explain the seour system to the Sailor Scouts and they said "thats so cool!"

Yumi come back with the tea and served it to everybody. "So where do you come from" said Shimako because shes always polite to everybody.

Sailor moon looks sad. "We live in Tokyo but somehow we came here thru a portal" she said.

"its probably Dr. Tomo and his evil sluts" says Jupiter. The Roases gasped at her language because they never say swear words. "Sorry," said Jupiter, looking embarassed.

"Its okay you're really cool" said Yoshino and smiled at Jupiter. Jupiter smiled back at her and they had a moment. Rei looks up set because she was in love with Yoshino and she thought Yoshino liked her too but Jupiter was just so pretty and Yoshino likes talls girls.

'well" said Sachiko and she stands up. Everybody looked at her. "Since your going to be here for a while it looks like, why dont you all stay at my families home. There's a lot of room so everybody can say there."

Sailor Moon was very happy and said ok!

So that night they went to the Ogasawawa house and Sachiko asked her mom if she could have some friends over. Her dad was gone out of town on a trip so her mom says ok.

Sachiko starts showing everyone where they can sleep and Yoshino says "Can I stay with Jupiter because she might be scarred." "Im really scarred" says Jumpiter and winks at Yoshino and Yoshino blushes as she feels funny between her legs. It was a new feeling.

Rei grumbled "Yeah right" Sailor Mars glanced at her. She had never liked girls before but Rei was kind of like a boy and looked pretty good. "Its ok" Mars says and Rei looks at her. "I'll stay with you" mars continued. Rei grinned. "ok"

When Sachiko showed everybody to there rooms she said goodnight and told Yumi 'I'm sorry theres no more rooms so you cant have one of you're own. But you can stay in my room with me." Actually there was a lot of rooms left but Sachinko wanted Yumi all to herself but wouldnt tell her that. Yumi nodded and said ok. She was nervous about sharing a room with Sachiko but excited to.

In the room that Rei was sharing with Sailor mars, Rei saw that there was only one bed. "Uh-oh' she thought to hersef. "This could get akward." "Uh... how do you wanna do this?' she said to Sailor Mars, but Sialor Mars was already flooped down on the bed.

'ITs ok" she said all sexy, "we can share the bed, girls share beds all the time right" Rei gulped and nodded but was really super nervous.

Mean while Jupiter and Yoshino were trying to figure out who was going to sleep where. Yoshino wanted to share beds but Jupiter was kind of nervous because she was just coping with being a you know, lesbian. yoshino was totaly fine with it tho and she jumped on the bed and said, "You are super hot so take me now!" Jupiter was so empbarrased she just said, 'okay but I dont know what to do' "Its ok I'll show you" said Yoshino and grabbed her by the collar of her fuku or uniform.

back in Rei and Mars' room, mars set up and whispers to Rei, 'you want to know a seret?" 'Sure' "My name is rei too!" sailor Mars said, and giggled. 'are you seriouss?" Rei said and smiled. She knew her name was common in Japan but shed never met another Rei before. Sailor Mars/Rei nodded. 'Dont tell anybody tho" she whispered conspiracyly. "its my secret identity!"

Rei nods. She thought Sailor Mars was really really pretty but she looked sad. 'Whats wrong"? Sailor mars said. 'Im just thinking about Youshino" said Rei, sitting on the bed next to ehr. 'I love her very much but shes my cousin and i dont think she likes me, you konw, like that."

'well if she doesnt shes Stupid,' Rei said. Rei looked at her and Rei blushed and said "its just your really pretty you know? i mean in kind of like a boy way." Rei laughed, she had herd that before. 'thanks" rei said. now that she thought about it Rei was pretty smokin hot.

'Hey' Rei said "Maybe you can help me forget about old Yosihno." Rei said you bet I can come here.

So Rei kissed Rei and pretty sooon they were making out really hard. Rei stuck her tongue into Rei's mouth and Rei's eyes got wide because shed never had a girls tongue on her before. There tongues were like two slugs fighting for domniance. Rei put her hand on Rei's brest and squeeze and rei Gasped! It felt so good!

'Are you sure you want too do this?" Rei said hushed. Rei nodeded and said 'Yes when I saw you I knew we were destined to be to gether. You are The One and I want you in me~!"

They fell into bed to gether and Rei ran her tongue all over Reis body. rei gasps and rithes around and Rei put her fingers in her one at a time she was so wet.

Bcak in Youshino and Jupiters room there was some afterglow going on and jupiter was trying ot decide if she should tell YOshino Her secret iddenty or not. "So whats you're real name?" youshino said. 'so much for that,' Jupiter thought. 'it Makoto" she said

"Thats a pretty name" Yoshino said and they smiled at each other. they both felt something bubbling up in there chests and it was a lot like love...

A/U: Well thats the first part! yay i finally finished it, well the first part anyway lol. next up, whats happening in Sachikoo adn Yumi's room...?


End file.
